


Uncharted waters

by Mattie_5



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattie_5/pseuds/Mattie_5
Summary: Havoc occurs when a strange creature is hauled over the side of the Indefatigable.
Kudos: 1





	Uncharted waters

The net was pulled over the side and onto the deck with a final heave from the men. A writhing shape could be seen, entangled in the net, as well as scales in shades of darkest black and deepest purple reflecting the morning sun. A young man with a head full of dark curls walked up to the net. "Everybody stand back." He walked up to the net and started to cut at the rope. When enough had been cut, he pulled away the net revealing a beautiful creature with a human body and a fish like tail. Her yellow eyes were like that of a cat and her teeth were filed to a point. As she recoiled from the net, she bared her teeth and hissed at any sailor that got too close. The young officer walked forward with his arms in the air, proving his good intentions. The creature looked up at him, pure terror in her eyes and he took a step back. The captain came forward with confident strides. "What is this Mr Hornblower." Mr Hornblower looked at his Captain. "I- I don't know sir." Captain Pellew looked at the shivering girl. "Very well. Put her in the brig." Hornblower nodded, first at his captain, then at Matthews and Styles. They took one arm each and took the creature below.

***

Hornblower made his way to the brig, to check up on the creature. When he got to the brig, he was shocked. The creature was now a shivering young girl, although the term young woman would probably be more accurate, with no tail. She was also, Hornblower noted, completely naked. Perhaps that is why men were reaching through the bars of the cell and trying to coax her like a cat. However despite their best attempts, the girl was still curled up in the corner of her cell looking terrified. Hornblower stopped. "All of you get back to work. The next man that so much as looks at her will find themselves at the gratings!" The men quickly scurried away and Hornblower turned to the girl and focused his eyes on a mark in the wood above the girls head. "I'll get you some clothes." With that he turned on his heel and walked out.

He came back a few moments later with a shirt and breeches, his eyes once again focused above her head. "Here." he said, passing her the clothes. She took them wordlessly and Horatio turned around and made direct eye contact with the man looking hungrily at the girl. The sound of movement stopped and Hornblower turned around. "May I come in?" he asked, gesturing to the door. The girl nodded and he unlocked the door and walked in. He sat down, a meter or two away from the girl. "What's your name?" He asked. the girl said nothing. "Not much of a talker 'eh? That's alright, I prefer quiet." They sat in silence for a few moments, Hornblower treasuring the unusual piece and quiet.

"A-Amphrite." Hornblower looked at the girl. "My name is Amphrite." Hornblower smiled. "I'm Horatio. Horatio Hornblower." Amphrite smiled shyly. "That is an unfortunate name sir." Horatio laughed. "Yes, I was told that my first night as a midshipman," the two sat in silence again until a sailor dropped a barrel on his toe and let out a colourful array of curses. Horatio sighed and finally asked the question that had been on the tip of his tongue since he had first laid eyes on the creature. "Amphrite, I don't want to sound rude but, what exactly are you?" She laughed, her yellow, cat like eyes shining. "You mean a man of your intellectual talents hasn't figured it out yet?" Horatio looked at her. "Mermaid?" Amphrite smiled and ran her tongue over her pointed teeth. "Good point. Okay, um, selkie?" she frowned. "Do I look like a selkie to you?" Horatio shrugged. "I don't know what a selkie looks like. Never seen one." Amphrite smiled and twirled a strand of her black hair around a slender finger. Horatio gasped. "Of course. You're a siren." Amphrite smiled and tilted her head. "Well done sir. Most get it faster." Horatio frowned. "Surely getting it faster is better." Amphrite laughed. "To get it faster is to feel the pull of attraction. You sir are pure. You would see me safe before you would make me bow to your pleasures. Those men you threatened? They all know what I am. They feel the pull. They act on it too." Horatio sat there, his mouth open in shock at the boldness of her words. A bell rang, signalling the end to the forenoon watch. "I must go now Miss. It was a pleasure talking to you." He stood up and brushed off his uniform, before making his way out onto the deck.


End file.
